(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bypass valve, and more particularly to a valve body (valve) which is installed in a turbocharger (supercharging device) for an internal combustion engine of an automobile to release exhaust gas.
(2) Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in WO 2011/157457 and WO 2011/157521, an air bypass valve provided in a supercharging device for an internal combustion engine of an automobile is arranged in a bypass passage 8 (the reference numeral corresponds to that recited in WO 2011/157457, and the same applies below) between an intake-side passage 14 and an exhaust-side passage 12 of the supercharging device. This type of air bypass valve 1 has a solenoid valve 4, a bypass valve 2 with a pneumatically-operable valve closing body 10, and a control pressure chamber 24. It is described in WO 2011/157457 and WO 2011/157521 that the air bypass valve 1 can form fluid connection between the exhaust-side passage 12 and the intake-side passage 14 of the supercharging device via the control pressure chamber 24 by energization of the solenoid valve 4 during an opening process of the bypass valve 2.